


A Rainhas

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Joffrey Baratheon fez muitas coisas atrozes em seu reinado, tomar duas esposas não entrava nem na lista das dez piores coisas que ele fizera com o poder que ele tinha, mas algumas das coisas que ele fizera com uma desta entravam.





	A Rainhas

Joffrey Baratheon fez muitas coisas atrozes em seu reinado, tomar duas esposas não entrava nem na lista das dez piores coisas que ele fizera com o poder que ele tinha, mas algumas das coisas que ele fizera com uma desta entravam.

Geralmente quando ele tinha as duas no mesmo quarto Margaery conseguia fazer a experiência um pouco mais agradável para Sansa, ela conseguia fazer com que os tapas de Joffrey fossem menos pesados, e com alguns toques e beijos delicados ela conseguira fazer com que a outra Rainha tivesse algum prazer naqueles encontros. Mas não naquela noite, Joffrey foi para o quarto de Sansa sozinho, Margaery ouviu os empregados comentando como eles conseguiram ouvir os gritos de Sansa há dois corredores de distancia, e esses não eram gritos de prazer.

Margaery entrou no quarto cerca de meia-hora após Joffrey ir embora, Sansa não estava mais chorando mas os olhos dela estavam inchados e era claro para qualquer um que ela estava fazendo isso há pouquíssimo tempo que ela poderia voltar a fazer a qualquer momento. Margaery se deitou ao lado dela.

"Eu quero morrer" Sansa sussurrou.

"Não diga isso por favor" Margaery disse e beijou os ombros dela, uma das poucas partes que ela podia ver abaixo do pescoço de Sansa que não tinha hematomas ou cortes.

"Ele é um monstro Margaery. Vamos fugir,vamos ficar longe dele o mais rápido possível,eu não consigo agüentar mais isso" Sansa disse.

"Eu sei meu amor, mas nós não podemos, ele nos caçaria, e se ele não nos encontrar ele mataria qualquer um com quem nós nos importamos. Nós só temos que esperar, uma de nós vai engravidar, e quando nós tivermos o nosso pequeno Rei eu vou acabar com ele" ela disse e era verdade, Joffrey nunca batia nela do jeito que ele batia em Sansa mas só de ver o que ele fazia ela se sentia tentada a acabar com ele com suas próprias mãos quando a hora chegasse.

"Mas e se o nosso pequeno Rei não vir ? Eu tenho pesadelos no que ele faria comigo se eu tivesse uma menina, eu tenho pesadelos sobre o que ele faria com ela" Sansa disse

"Ele não a mataria Sansa"

"Tem coisas tão ruins quanto morte nesse mundo Margaery, confie em mim eu falo de experiência"

"Desculpa meu amor, não queria fazer você lembrar dessas coisas ruins” Margaery disse.

"Não precisa se desculpar, você é a única coisa boa que aconteceu comigo desde que eu vim para esse lugar miserável"

"Meu amor eu preciso que entenda que é preciso dar a ele um herdeiro para nós duas podermos sair dessa posição. E aí tudo vai ficar bem, nós vamos criar o nosso menino para ser um Rei gentil, e nós vamos levá-lo para ver o Jardim de Cima, nós vamos levá-lo para ver Winterfell"

"Winterfell quase parece um lugar inventado hoje em dia na minha mente, um lugar de sonhos"

'' Winterfell não é um lugar inventado, quando nosso pequenino nascer tenho certeza que nós vamos levar ele para conhecer, imagine o nosso filho brincando na neve" Margaery disse.

"Ainda parece como um sonho"

"Pois então é um sonho que eu te prometo que eu vou realizar"

Isso fez com que Sansa desse o seu primeiro sorriso naquele dia.Então Margaery beijou Sansa, um beijo cheio de carinho.

"Nós deveríamos de te levar para a enfermaria para os meistres cuidarem dos seus ferimentos" Margaery disse.

"Eu sei, mas será que nós poderíamos ficar aqui mais alguns minutos, apenas você e eu ?"

"Como você deseja minha Rainha"


End file.
